


coming back.

by FreshSliceOfLime



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self-Aware
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, dr. coomer is dead but you don't see him or anything, is anyone gonna tell him...., ze/zir pronouns for bubby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshSliceOfLime/pseuds/FreshSliceOfLime
Summary: they were all dressed in black. but the sun was shining. everyone was crying too. why were they crying?
Relationships: Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	coming back.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshSliceOfLemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshSliceOfLemon/gifts).



days like today were supposed to be happy, right? the sun was shining...birds were singing. why was everyone so upset?

“mister freeman…?” tommy whispered, tugging on gordon’s sleeve. the man in front of him sniffled, rubbing his eyes before turning to tommy. he was crying. why was he crying? this didn’t make any sense…

“why’re you crying…? is- is mi-mister bubby o-okay?” tommy pressed his lips into a frown, a small pout on his face. gordon had asked him to get dressed in black just for this day. but why? why dress in black? it was a nice day out.

why was everyone dressed in black?

gordon sighed shakily and gave tommy a small smile, “ze’s...we just need t-to, ehm, leave zim alone for a while. come on. let’s go back to the car.” tommy let go of gordon and watched him walk away, towards the car. they were in a graveyard. tommy still didn’t know why they were there. no one had explained it to him. 

“mmn…” tommy turned to face bubby, who was sitting in front of a tombstone. it had dr. coomer’s name on it. it was nice of them to make one for him, but why would they need it?

bubby sobbed and cried, shoulders rising and falling with every little sound ze made. maybe ze was angry. ze kept cursing, and ze always cursed when ze was mad. but that wouldn’t explain why ze was crying. bubby never cried.

“i-i-it’s okay, mi-mister- mister b-bubby. dr. coomer’s just- just taking a while.” tommy said, kneeling next to bubby to give zim a smile. “g-god- fuck- t-tommy he- stupid, fuckin-” ze let out another sob, hugging zir stomach. “he’s n-not- he- he’s not- t-taking a-a while, you- you imbecile-”

huh?

“mister bubby...when- when _is_ d-dr. coomer coming b-back…?”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think dr. coomer is going to respawn this time.


End file.
